The present invention relates generally to detecting, treating and preventing Mycobacterium tuberculosis infection. The invention is more particularly related to polypeptides comprising a Mycobacterium tuberculosis antigen, or a portion or other variant thereof, and the use of such polypeptides for diagnosing and vaccinating against Mycobacterium tuberculosis infection.
Tuberculosis is a chronic, infectious disease, that is generally caused by infection with Mycobacterium tuberculosis. It is a major disease in developing countries, as well as an increasing problem in developed areas of the world, with about 8 million new cases and 3 million deaths each year. Although the infection may be asymptomatic for a considerable period of time, the disease is most commonly manifested as an acute inflammation of the lungs, resulting in fever and a nonproductive cough. If left untreated, serious complications and death typically result.
Although tuberculosis can generally be controlled using extended antibiotic therapy, such treatment is not sufficient to prevent the spread of the disease. Infected individuals may be asymptomatic, but contagious, for some time. In addition, although compliance with the treatment regimen is critical, patient behavior is difficult to monitor. Some patients do not complete the course of treatment, which can lead to ineffective treatment and the development of drug resistance.
Inhibiting the spread of tuberculosis requires effective vaccination and accurate, early diagnosis of the disease. Currently, vaccination with live bacteria is the most efficient method for inducing protective immunity. The most common Mycobacterium employed for this purpose is Bacillus Calmette-Guerin (BCG), an avirulent strain of Mycobacterium bovis. However, the safety and efficacy of BCG is a source of controversy and some countries, such as the United States, do not vaccinate the general public. Diagnosis is commonly achieved using a skin test, which involves intradermal exposure to tuberculin PPD (protein-purified derivative). Antigen-specific T cell responses result in measurable induration at the injection site by 48-72 hours after injection, which indicates exposure to Mycobacterial antigens. Sensitivity and specificity have, however, been a problem with this test, and individuals vaccinated with BCG cannot be distinguished from infected individuals.
While macrophages have been shown to act as the principal effectors of M. tuberculosis immunity, T cells are the predominant inducers of such immunity. The essential role of T cells in protection against M. tuberculosis infection is illustrated by the frequent occurrence of M. tuberculosis in AIDS patients, due to the depletion of CD4 T cells associated with human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) infection. Mycobacterium-reactive CD4 T cells have been shown to be potent producers of gamma-interferon (IFN-xcex3), which, in turn, has been shown to trigger the anti-mycobacterial effects of macrophages in mice. While the role of IFN-xcex3 in humans is less clear, studies have shown that 1,25-dihydroxy-vitamin D3, either alone or in combination with IFN-xcex3 or tumor necrosis factor-alpha, activates human macrophages to inhibit M. tuberculosis infection. Furthermore, it is known that IFN-xcex3 stimulates human macrophages to make 1,25-dihydroxy-vitamin D3. Similarly, IL-12 has been shown to play a role in stimulating resistance to M. tuberculosis infection. For a review of the immunology of M. tuberculosis infection see Chan and Kaufmann in Tuberculosis: Pathogenesis, Protection and Control, Bloom (ed.), ASM Press, Washington, D.C., 1994.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved vaccines and methods for preventing, treating and detecting tuberculosis. The present invention fulfills these needs and further provides other related advantages.
Briefly stated, this invention provides compounds and methods for preventing and diagnosing tuberculosis. In one aspect, polypeptides are provided comprising an immunogenic portion of a soluble M. tuberculosis antigen, or a variant of such an antigen that differs only in conservative substitutions and/or modifications. In one embodiment of this aspect, the soluble antigen has one of the following N-terminal sequences:
(a) Asp-Pro-Val-Asp-Ala-Val-Ile-Asn-Thr-Thr-Cys-Asn-Tyr-Gly-Gln-Val-Val-Ala-Ala-Leu; (SEQ ID No. 120)
(b) Ala-Val-Glu-Ser-Gly-Met-Leu-Ala-Leu-Gly-Thr-Pro-Ala-Pro-Ser; (SEQ ID No. 121)
(c) Ala-Ala-Met-Lys-Pro-Arg-Thr-Gly-Asp-Gly-Pro-Leu-Glu-Ala-Ala-Lys-Glu-Gly-Arg; (SEQ ID No. 122)
(d) Tyr-Tyr-Trp-Cys-Pro-Gly-Gln-Pro-Phe-Asp-Pro-Ala-Trp-Gly-Pro; (SEQ ID No. 123)
(e) Asp-Ile-Gly-Ser-Glu-Ser-Thr-Glu-Asp-Gln-Gln-Xaa-Ala-Val; (SEQ ID No. 124)
(f) Ala-Glu-Glu-Ser-Ile-Ser-Thr-Xaa-Glu-Xaa-Ile-Val-Pro; (SEQ ID No. 125)
(g) Asp-Pro-Glu-Pro-Ala-Pro-Pro-Val-Pro-Thr-Thr-Ala-Ala-Ser-Pro-Pro-Ser; (SEQ ID No. 126)
(h) Ala-Pro-Lys-Thr-Tyr-Xaa-Glu-Glu-Leu-Lys-Gly-Thr-Asp-Thr-Gly; (SEQ ID No. 127)
(i) Asp-Pro-Ala-Ser-Ala-Pro-Asp-Val-Pro-Thr-Ala-Ala-Gln-Leu-Thr-Ser-Leu-Leu-Asn-Ser-Leu-Ala-Asp-Pro-Asn-Val-Ser-Phe-Ala-Asn; (SEQ ID No. 128)
(j) Xaa-Asp-Ser-Glu-Lys-Ser-Ala-Thr-Ile-Lys-Val-Thr-Asp-Ala-Ser; (SEQ ID No. 134)
(k) Ala-Gly-Asp-Thr-Xaa-Ile-Tyr-Ile-Val-Gly-Asn-Leu-Thr-Ala-Asp; (SEQ ID No. 135) or
(l) Ala-Pro-Glu-Ser-Gly-Ala-Gly-Leu-Gly-Gly-Thr-Val-Gln-Ala-Gly; (SEQ ID No. 136)
wherein Xaa may be any amino acid.
In a related aspect, polypeptides are provided comprising an immunogenic portion of an M. tuberculosis antigen, or a variant of such an antigen that differs only in conservative substitutions and/or modifications, the antigen having one of the following N-terminal sequences:
(m) Xaa-Tyr-Ile-Ala-Tyr-Xaa-Thr-Thr-Ala-Gly-Ile-Val-Pro-Gly-Lys-Ile-Asn-Val-His-Leu-Val; (SEQ ID No. 137) or
(n) Asp-Pro-Pro-Asp-Pro-His-Gln-Xaa-Asp-Met-Thr-Lys-Gly-Tyr-Tyr-Pro-Gly-Gly-Arg-Arg-Xaa-Phe; (SEQ ID No. 129)
wherein Xaa may be any amino acid.
In another embodiment, the soluble M. tuberculosis antigen comprises an amino acid sequence encoded by a DNA sequence selected from the group consisting of the sequences recited in SEQ ID Nos.: 1, 2, 4-10, 13-25, 52, 99 and 101, the complements of said sequences, and DNA sequences that hybridize to a sequence recited in SEQ ID Nos.: 1, 2, 4-10, 13-25, 52, 99 and 101 or a complement thereof under moderately stringent conditions.
In a related aspect, the polypeptides comprise an immunogenic portion of a M. tuberculosis antigen, or a variant of such an antigen that differs only in conservative substitutions and/or modifications, wherein the antigen comprises an amino acid sequence encoded by a DNA sequence selected from the group consisting of the sequences recited in SEQ ID Nos.: 26-51, 138, 139, 163-183, 201, 240, 242-247, 253-256, 295-298, 309, 316, 318-320, 322, 324, 328, 339, 333, 335, 337, 339 and 341, the complements of said sequences, and DNA sequences that hybridize to a sequence recited in SEQ ID Nos.: 26-51, 138, 139, 163-183, 201, 240, 242-247, 253-256, 295-298, 309, 316, 318-320, 322, 324, 328, 329, 333, 335, 337, 339 and 341 or a complement thereof under moderately stringent conditions.
In related aspects, DNA sequences encoding the above polypeptides, expression vectors comprising these DNA sequences and host cells transformed or transfected with such expression vectors are also provided.
In another aspect, the present invention provides fusion proteins comprising a first and a second inventive polypeptide or, alternatively, an inventive polypeptide and a known M. tuberculosis antigen.
Within other aspects, the present invention provides pharmaceutical compositions that comprise one or more of the above polypeptides, or a DNA molecule encoding such polypeptides, and a physiologically acceptable carrier. The invention also provides vaccines comprising one or more of the polypeptides as described above and a non-specific immune response enhancer, together with vaccines comprising one or more DNA sequences encoding such polypeptides and a non-specific immune response enhancer.
In yet another aspect, methods are provided for inducing protective immunity in a patient, comprising administering to a patient an effective amount of one or more of the above polypeptides.
In further aspects of this invention, methods and diagnostic kits are provided for detecting tuberculosis in a patient. The methods comprise contacting dermal cells of a patient with one or more of the above polypeptides and detecting an immune response on the patient""s skin. The diagnostic kits comprise one or more of the above polypeptides in combination with an apparatus sufficient to contact the polypeptide with the dermal cells of a patient.
In yet other aspects, methods are provided for detecting tuberculosis in a patient, such methods comprising contacting dermal cells of a patient with one or more polypeptides encoded by a DNA sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID Nos.: 3, 11, 12, 140, 141, 156-160, 189-193, 199,200, 203, 215-225, 237, 239, 261-276, 292, 293, 303-308, 310-315, 317, 321, 323, 325-327, 330-332, 334, 336, 338, 340 and 342-347, the complements of said sequences, and DNA sequences that hybridize to a sequence recited in SEQ ID Nos.: 3, 11, 12, 140, 141, 156-160, 189-193, 199, 200, 203, 215-225, 237, 239, 261-276, 292, 293, 303-308, 310-315, 317, 321, 323, 325-327, 330-332, 334, 336, 338, 340 and 342-347; and detecting an immune response on the patient""s skin. Diagnostic kits for use in such methods are also provided.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent upon reference to the following detailed description and attached drawings. All references disclosed herein are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety as if each was incorporated individually.